1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metatarsal fracture neutralizer that is preferably compact and easy to adjustably wear on a limb extremity such as a patient""s foot after the occurrence of a metatarsal fracture, in order to effectively immobilize and isolate the fractured metatarsal, thereby promoting healing thereof, while also permitting adjustability and adaptability, such as to accommodate for reductions in swelling, and also permits a substantial range of motion to be maintained with other associated joints, thereby minimizing joint atrophy and/or stiffness which can often lead to extended rehabilitation requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Limb extremities of the human body, such as the hand and foot, typically include a series of elongated, longitudinal bones, namely the metacarpal and metatarsal bones, which run along a length thereof and generally define a primary structure of that limb extremity. These longitudinal bones, however, are generally not substantially thick in diameter, and as a result of the substantial use and impact to which the limb extremities are subjected, can often be susceptible to fractures. Whether these fractures include a complete break or the more typical partial break, the only true rehabilitation remedy involves a prolonged period of isolation and immobilization so as to promote internal healing of the bone. Naturally, if the bone is not completely immobilized and maintained, in a proper healing orientation throughout the healing process, a likelihood that the bone will heal into an improper orientation can result. As a result, a variety of systems and methods have been developed so as to secure and maintain the fractured longitudinal bone in a proper healing orientation for an extended period of time.
The typical rehabilitation aid utilized to heal conventional fractures is a cast placed on the limb extremity. Typically, such immobilizing casts are formed of plaster and function to immobilize the longitudinal bone as well as a remainder of the limb extremity. For example, in the circumstance of a metatarsal fracture, the cast typically extends completely about the foot, leaving only the patient""s toes exposed, and extends over the leg and at least partially up the ankle, thereby completely immobilizing the foot containing the fracture. This typical cast is then maintained on the foot for an extended period of time so as to permit the properly set metatarsal contained within the cast to heal substantially. Indeed, the healing period is often quite extensive, the only relief from the cast coming after a pre-determined period of time when doctors typically remove an original cast so as to examine the progress of the healing, and then place a new cast on the foot.
Once the prescribed period of time within the cast has been met, the typical plaster cast is then removed from the patient""s foot and an air cast or like shock absorbent system is placed on the foot so as to provide protection. This permits the doctor or other medical personnel to properly examine the bone which has been fractured and thereby ensure that complete healing is occurring. Often times, however, because of the nature of the immobilization achieved by conventional casts and braces, although rehabilitation of the bone itself may be completed once the fracture has been fully repaired, the overall rehabilitation process is far from over. In particular, because the entire foot has generally been immobilized so as to heal the metatarsal fracture, the other joints and portions of the foot may become atrophied or otherwise stiffened. A typical example is at the ankle joint wherein a lack of movement can cause a tissue built up therein which severely limits the range of motion for the ankle until a patient can rehabilitate for an extended period of time, gradually increasing their range of motion until the full range is once again achieved. Unfortunately, however, this can be a time consuming and often a difficult and painful process in order to rehabilitate a condition which is merely a side affect of the treatment of a bone fracture.
Along these lines, it would be highly beneficial to provide an improved metatarsal fracture neutralizer which can secure and maintain a fractured metatarsal, which has been set into a proper healing orientation, in that orientation for an extended period of time, yet which will permit remaining joints and portions of the foot to maintain a substantially free range of motion so as to minimize additional rehabilitation that is required once the fracture itself is healed. Moreover, such a system should be capable of accommodating for variations in the size and dimension of the foot itself, as typically result from swelling. For example, when the fracture initially takes place the foot is naturally substantially swollen and as a result has an increased diameter. Although it is ideal to place a permanent cast on the foot as quickly as possible, physicians are often reluctant to do so or must put on an initial cast with the knowledge that they must replace that cast in due time due to the fact that the swelling will naturally reduce after some time has past. Specifically, a secure and snug fitting cast when the foot is swollen will naturally be substantially loose fitting and can make the fracture subject to further displacement once the swelling goes down. As a result, it would be beneficial to provide a metatarsal fracture neutralizer which is capable of being continuously adjusted so as to maintain its secure fracture immobilizing fit around the foot and about the metatarsal containing the fracture.
It is noted that others in the art have attempted to devise braces and the like which specifically isolate on a bone fracture for healing purposes. It is noted, however, that such devices still do not provide a uniform compression of the longitudinal bone and in particular, the dorsum and plantar aspects of the patient""s foot. Moreover, such devices may be primarily beneficial for later stages of rehabilitation, as they do not take into account the close proximity and muscle interconnection between adjacent metatarsals which can result in movement or displacement of even the most securely held fractured metatarsal if appropriate accommodations are not made.
Lastly, it is noted that one primary benefit to a plaster cast is its general adjustability to conform to different configurations encompassing a variety of foot sizes and shapes, thereby permitting it to be easily adjustable to fit any size patient or any fracture site of the patient. As a result, an improved metatarsal fracture neutralizer should also be structured to accommodate for varying spaces between metatarsals as well as varying sized feet. Additionally, such a device should permit weight to be born by the foot in some limited circumstances, thereby preventing muscle deterioration of the foot during the rehabilitation process. Indeed, such weight bearing capability is achieved in conjunction with the maintenance of the free range of motion of the various joints, thereby isolating the overall rehabilitation to the metatarsal and associated longitudinal bones which could impact or mis-orient the fractured metatarsal.
The present invention relates to a limb extremity and primarily a metatarsal fracture neutralizer. In particular, the metatarsal fracture neutralizer includes a first and second brace elements which are positioned in sandwiched relation about a foot containing the fractured metatarsal. The first and second brace elements are preferably adjustably secured with one another in an effective and convenient manner, thereby adjusting the spacing therebetween and accommodating for feet of varying thicknesses and/or for varying pressures to be exerted on the foot.
Additionally, the metatarsal fracture neutralizer of the present invention includes a plurality of neutralization pads. These neutralization pads are structured to be included with the first and second brace elements, preferably in an adjustable fashion, although integral construction is possible, and in generally confronting relation with one another on the corresponding first and second brace elements. Along these lines, upon the first and second brace elements being secured in the sandwiched relation about the foot containing the fractured metatarsal, at least two of the neutralization pads engage the fractured metatarsal in substantially sandwiching and immobilizing relation. Furthermore, additional neutralization pads may be provided and thereby generally engage and immobilize at least a second metatarsal that is disposed adjacent to the fractured metatarsal, and in a most preferred embodiment all of the metatarsals contained within the foot. As a result, movement and mis-orientation of the fractured metatarsal as a result of muscle interconnection between all of the adjacent metatarsals of the foot is prevented. Moreover, it is noted that the neutralization pads may run substantially along a length of each metatarsal which they engage, however, they are structured and disposed to still permit a substantial range of motion at the joints connected to the metatarsals of the foot, thereby substantially aiding comprehensive rehabilitation of the foot and minimizing the need for additional rehabilitative time for non-fracture related deterioration of the foot.
Operatively included with the neutralization pads that engage the fractured metatarsal are compression pads. These compression pads, which may be integral, are preferably adjustably positioned along a length of the neutralization pads so as to be properly aligned to correspond to a fracture site of the fractured metatarsal. In particular, in one embodiment, the compression pads define at least three engagement points at least one of which engages a first side of the fractured metatarsal generally at the fracture site, while at least two others engage the second side of the fractured metatarsal opposite to the first side. Preferably, the compression pads disposed on the second side of the fractured metatarsal define two engagement points, one distal and another proximal to the fracture site. Of course, one or more pad segments could be used to define the engagement points.
Accordingly, it is noted that the compression pad that engages the first side of the fractured metatarsal and is disposed directly at the fracture site is structured to push the fractured metatarsal in a direction which opposes a direction of the fracture when the first and second brace elements are tightened around the foot. Naturally, the opposing compression pad(s), and especially the engagement points thereof, which are disposed distal and proximal to the fractured site oppose the pushing direction of the compression pad at the fracture site and the fractured metatarsal is accordingly urged and maintained in an aligned, proper healing orientation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a metatarsal fracture neutralizer capable of isolating a fracture in a metatarsal and immobilizing it so as to promote proper healing thereof without contributing to joint atrophy.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a metatarsal fracture neutralizer which isolates metatarsals adjacent to a fractured metatarsal thereby limiting and preventing fracture mis-orientation as a result of muscle interconnection between adjacent metatarsals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a metatarsal fracture neutralizer which is adaptable for use with a variety of different size feet and bone configurations.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a metatarsal fracture neutralizer capable of effectively neutralizing and securing multiple fractures, and which is adjustable so as to provide concentrated pressure directly at the site of each fracture.
Also another object of the present invention is to provide a metatarsal fracture neutralizer which permits some weight to be born by a foot containing a fracture, without permitting excessive weight that could lead to complications to the healing process.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a metatarsal fracture neutralizer which can be easily removed and repositioned so as to permit convenient adjustability and minimize the potential formation of skin sores at the area of skin surrounding the fracture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a metatarsal fracture neutralizer capable of being easily and effectively adjusted to provide substantial pressure at the fracture site during various stages of swelling at the fracture site.
Also another object of the present invention is to provide a metatarsal fracture neutralizer capable of permitting a doctor more access to examination of a fractured area at any stage of rehabilitation.
An object of the present invention is to provide a limb extremity fracture neutralizer capable of isolating and immobilizing a fracture at a limb extremity, such as a hand or foot, while maintaining a range of motion at adjacent joints, thereby promoting substantial healing without increasing rehabilitation time due to the immobilization of the joints.
These and other objects will become apparent in further view of the detailed description and accompanying claims.